Recently, sources which supply content to television receivers have been remarkably diversified. Recent television receivers are configured to display not only content which is supplied from (1) broadcasting sources such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, CS broadcasting, and BS (Broadcasting Satellite) but also content which is supplied from (2) communication sources such as IPTV (Internet Protocol TeleVision) and VOD (Video On Demand), (3) medium sources such as a hard disk drive and an optical disk drive, and (4) application sources such as web browser and a USB application. Note here that the USB application means an application for reproducing content stored in a USB memory.
In such a circumstance where the sources have been diversified, it is important to allow a user to efficiently select content to be displayed from content supplied from each source. A technique is employed which supports such user's selection of content by displaying a menu screen in which icon images, thumbnail images, etc. corresponding to respective sources are arranged.
Most menu screens to be displayed by television receivers are configured on basis of a configuration of a menu screen to be displayed by a personal computer, a digital camera, etc. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital still camera which displays a menu screen on which a user selects an image to be reproduced from stored images. Patent Literature 1 discloses, as an example configuration of the menu screen, (i) a menu screen in which thumbnail images are linearly arranged and (ii) a menu screen in which thumbnail images are circularly arranged.